Brumes
by lady'Athena-M
Summary: "La brume. Le vent nimbé des dernières cendres explosives caressait et léchait amoureusement les peaux découvertes des cadavres qui jonchaient le sol froid et boueux. " Une parenthèse brûlante et haletante dans les horreurs de la guerre. Rated M pour une scène assez ...osée et dénudée. LEMON.


**Hola ! **

**Rien à ajouter si ce n'est enjoy ! **

**AH OUI, disclaimer : j'ai rien inventé ninnin nanana ... **

* * *

La brume envahissait le paysage grisâtre pollué par l'haleine putride de la faucheuse. Pas une lumière n'osait s'aventurer dans ce lugubre tableau. Le vent nimbé des dernières cendres explosives caressait et léchait amoureusement les peux découvertes des cadavres qui jonchaient le sol froid et boueux. Seuls les arbres noircis et dénudés couvraient de leurs branches crochues les corps déchirés d'un air maternel. Pour les protéger des regards des anges innocents, cacher leur vue honteuse du monde naïf qui ignorait tout de la guerre. Des lambeaux de tissus déchiquetés volaient parfois vers le ciel trahissant leur présence. Dans un silence inquiétant, un calme plat, un léger froissement de vêtement attirait le regard sur un bras qui retombait mollement sur le sol ou une sale chevelure autrefois luisante et dorée agitée par le vent. Plus rien, plus rien ne vivait. Pas même la nature, pas même la lune ni le soleil, le temps s'était arrêté. Le monde avait arrêté de tourner. Ils avaient cessé de combattre. Nul n'aurait pu dire de quel moment de la journée il s'agissait, ni même combien de jours ils avaient combattu. Jusque dans les regards, la flamme était éteinte laissant place aux larmoiements ou à une pupille pétrifiée et vide. Jusque dans les cœurs, le sang avait arrêté de monter vidant l'organe de sa vie, de sa vaillance. L'atmosphère lourde et pesante écrasait tout espoir de sortie, étouffait chaque personnage de cette funèbre esquisse.

Et pourtant au milieu de ces livides charognes sanguinolentes, une once de romantisme osait percer. Allongé de tout son long, les yeux grands ouverts vers le ciel, un jeune brun tenait fermement une fine main fragile. La tête reposée sur son torse, une rousse semblait dormir paisiblement accrochée à la main de son amant comme s'ils eurent fait l'amour pour la dernière fois. Harry, le visage couvert de traces de coups et de cicatrices fixait les nuages qui passaient lentement. Ginny, les vêtements déchirés, un sein négligemment offert à la vue de tous les autres morts semblaient s'être tirée en rampant jusqu'au corps de son amoureux pour l'enlacer une dernière fois avant qu'ils ne quittent ce monde. Ensemble. Seul un léger courant était en mouvement dans cette magnifique scène figée. Le coude de ginny exerçait une pression considérable sur le ventre du survivant décédé. Ce même ventre qui avait été sauvagement ouvert et vidé de ses tripes saignantes par les plus pervers des sbires du Lord. Sous l'appui du membre de la jeune fille, un fin lacet de sang s'écoulait encore le long de la peau blanche du sorcier pour suivre un sillon tracé dans la boue. Le pourpre de sa vie colorait la terre morte et battue. La terre autrefois fertile et verdoyante du parc de Poudlard Cette terre qui avait vu leurs rires, leurs jeux, leurs ébats parfois. Ils y avaient fait l'amour, y avait grandi puis la guerre, y sont morts. Un courant d'air glacé et humide s'amusait à rouvrir leurs plaies. Cependant, leur mines paraissaient paisibles, libres, enfin.

En une communion ironique, d'autres sangs se mêlaient à celui du délivreur, de leur messie. Les liquides coulaient lentement, suivaient le chemin, comme leur possesseur avaient suivi celui d'un jeune fou. Entaillés parfois, charcutés souvent, les corps se vidaient de leur essence et pourtant aucun ne s'en plaignait jamais. Dans le silence pur, on se taisait pour entendre encore les échos des cris de rage, des hurlements de douleur, des supplications et des malédictions. Des prières. Des lèvres entrouvertes avaient prié dans un dernier souffle, pour ne pas mourir sans doute. A quoi bon se battre ? A quoi bon prier ? Ils étaient partis. Tout était fini désormais.

A quoi bon rester ? Se disait-elle. Elle aussi avait juré fidélité par ce pacte de sang, de fraternité. Elle devait finir comme ils avaient fini, les rejoindre pour conclure leur accord. Ensemble jusqu'à la victoire ou jusqu'à la mort. C'est ainsi qu'elle joignait son sang au leur dans ce sillon qui courait entre les corps inertes.

Assise, genoux à terre, tête basse, les cheveux plaqués sur le visage elle tenait, non étranglait son poignet de son autre main. Statufiée, seule sa respiration rappelait qu'un cœur battait sous cette poitrine. Que ce poing était encore traversé par le sang, lui. Elle le maintenait fermement pour s'assurer qu'il ne fuirait pas son poignard aiguisé. D'un lent et langoureux coup, elle y passa la lame libérant ses veines de leur substance. Elle retint sa respiration un instant ressentant pleinement cette douleur aigue qui la traversait, faisant hurler chacune de cellule. Cette douleur qui lui disait « A genoux, en sang, tu vis encore ».

Elle ferma les yeux et tendit les bras à fleur de peau, la peau écorchée s'abandonnant à son sort. Entourée de ses amis, de ceux qu'elle appelait sa famille, elle s'allongea silencieusement, sereinement. Elle allait enfin les rejoindre.

Sa respiration se fit plus lente, presque inaudible. Sa vue s'obscurcit petit à petit tandis qu'une nausée commençait à l'étourdir : l'odeur du sang frais mélangée à celle des cadavres qui l'entouraient…Même sa propre odeur, elle ne pouvait plus la supporter. Ce florilège putride venait conclure son fléau.

Hermione, s'en était fini désormais. Hermione regardait fixement le ciel qui lui tendait les bras. Hermione, Hermione …

« Hermione ! HERMIONE ! Merde, c'est pas vrai. Aidez-moi à la porter au lieu de me regarder !

—Ron je suis désolé …

—Ferme-là et aide moi Dean ! »

Ronald, les cheveux en bataille, les vêtements débraillés affichait une mine éreintée, exténuée, à la limite de l'épuisement. Sur son visage, la guerre avait laissé sa signature d'une cicatrice à l'arcade sourcilière à une lèvre fendue. Sous ses yeux, des cernes noires descendaient jusque ses joues et une barbe rousse naissante lui donnait l'air plus harassé et perdu que jamais. Il était brisé. Chacun des cadavres qu'il avait découvert lui avait valu un cri de douleur, un déchirement au cœur, un élève en larmes de plus à soutenir. Il avançait parmi les corps trainant les jambes pour ne pas se laisser tomber à son tour. Mais quand il l'avait vue, l'effet fut immédiat il bondit comme s'il n'avait jamais connu la fatigue. Non, pas elle. Il se jeta à ses côtés et la saisit dans ses bras. Une rage sans nom prit possession du jeune sorcier à la vue du poignard de Bellatrix ensanglanté qui reposait près de la tête de la jeune fille. Aidé de Dean Thomas, il la porta à l'intérieur du château où reposaient entre les vivants et les morts les quelques blessés que l'on tentait de sauver.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Elle regardait depuis plusieurs minutes par la fenêtre de la grande salle L'image des blessés et autres estropiés avait constitué son seul paysage depuis son réveil. Assise sur une longue table de bois, elle fixait le volet fermé de la fenêtre. Ces dernières ne devant en aucun cas être ouvertes sous peine de livrer à la vue de tous le parc de Poudlard et tout ce qu'il exposait désormais. Nul n'était à l'abri de tomber sur un morceau de son frère, ami ou même fils accroché, pendant, à une branche d'arbre à la suite d'une explosion. Nul n'était à l'abri de se heurter à un regard vide sur un visage blême, sans corps pour le prolonger. Nul n'était à l'abri des horreurs de la guerre. Elle étouffait ici, elle ne pouvait demeurer plus longtemps entre ces murs. Elle sortit.

La jeune sorcière errait dans les couloirs sans même les reconnaitre. Non pas qu'ils eurent changé, mais son regard oui. Elle ne les abordait plus comme les chemins qui allaient la mener vers l'endroit qu'elle préférait le plus au monde ou comme des passages recelant de mystères mais comme de simples murs de pierre qui emprisonnaient les souvenirs d'une naïve sorcière. Hermione Granger s'était endurcie. Hermione était morte. Blasée et vide. Elle ne savait pas exactement où elle allait, ni même ce qu'elle faisait là ou ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle marchait et attendait de voir où cela la mènerait.

Un sanglot lui fit tourner la tête. Au détour d'un couloir, derrière une statue, une ombre se mouvait. Elle s'approcha de la destination du bruit à pas feutrés pour ne pas surprendre l'objet de son attention. Doucement, elle prit appui sur la statue de marbre et passa sa tête derrière pour voir qui s'y cachait. Un jeune homme lui tournant le dos, assis sur le socle de la statue, se tenait la tête entre les mains. Agité par des sanglots irrépressibles, son dos bougeait à leur rythme tandis qu'il enfonçait un peu plus ses doigts dans ses cheveux comme pour calmer sa rage. Hermione sortit lentement de sa cachette pour s'approcher du sorcier.

«Harry ? …Harry Potter, c'est toi ? »

L'ombre tourna brusquement la tête, une expression effrayée sur le visage. Hermione bondit en arrière en reconnaissant son ami. Il avait cessé de pleurer et se tenait désormais face à elle. La sorcière recula jusqu'à se heurter à un mur de pierre dans lequel elle tentait encore de s'enfoncer. Elle tapotait le mur de la main comme pour tomber sur une poignée qui lui permettrait de s'échapper tout en conservant la face figée, horrifiée. Sa respiration s'accélérait bruyamment.

« Hermione, je t'en prie, ne crie pas… Ne me regarde pas comme ça, s'il te plait. Supplia t-il le regard désespéré.

—Non, ce n'est pas possible, tu es mort… Non, je t'ai vu, tes tripes, et tout …tu es mort. Bégaya t-elle.

Il baissa la tête tandis que les larmes lui remontaient aux yeux. Il leva la main et la regarda un instant comme fasciné puis porta son regard sur son amie.

—Je sais.

—Comment … Non, tu es …devenu. Ce n'est pas possible, pourquoi ?

—Je vais hanter Hermione, c'est tout. Je suis coincé ici. Je …Je …je peux pas sortir. »

Elle se calma un instant reprenant petit à petit sa respiration, se décolla du mur pour scruter l'apparence étrange de l'ectoplasme. Elle plissa les yeux et en fit le tour l'observant comme une bête curieuse. Harry demeurait stoïque sans bouger et se contentait de suivre du regard Hermione autour de lui. D'un coup sec, elle passa la main à travers son corps avant de la ressortir pleine de poussière. Elle la regarda un long instant comme si elle venait de réaliser la situation. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, elle ne l'essuya pas, demeurait immobile. Elle était plus perdue que jamais.

Harry se tourna vers elle et tenta de la prendre dans ses bras avant de faire marche arrière, gêné.

« —Pourquoi tu pleures Hermione ? demanda t-il perplexe.

—…T'es mort !

—Je sais ! cria t-il, puis il reprit son calme…Arrête de me le rappeler s'il te plait. Chuchota t-il en se retournant.

Excuse-moi… Je ne sais plus ou j'en suis. Je crois que je ne sais même pas …Quel jour on est ?

J'en ai aucune idée…De toutes façons, ça ne me servira à rien de compter ici. Je suis là pour l'éternité je crois.

T'as l'air de le prendre plutôt bien…C'est bizarre. Murmura t-elle de nouveau triste.

Ginny est là elle aussi.

Quoi ?! Mais c'est impo…Comment ?

Vraiment Hermione, tu adores la redondance aujourd'hui … Je n'en sais rien. Je crois que c'était mon destin de vous sauver, c'était écrit, je devais le faire. C'est magique, prophétique. J'étais à Poudlard pour ça. J'ai échoué, alors je dois rester ici tant que je n'ai pas accompli mon destin. Comme je n'y arriverai pas plus mort que vivant, je reste ici …

Pour l'éternité.

Ouais. Souffla t-il en baissant la tête.

Elle réfléchit un instant avant de relever la tête brutalement.

ATTENDS ! Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?! Cria t-elle sans retenue manquant de s'étouffer.

Je suis coincé ici …

NON Harry …supplia t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Tu n'as pas échoué ?!

Si, Hermione. répondit-il honteux.

Non, Non Harry. Voldemort n'est pas là et on soigne les blessés. Non Harry tu n'as pas échoué.

Hermione, je t'assure que si. J'ai échoué. La dernière chose dont je me rappelle, c'est d'avoir été projeté au sol et alors que j'étais complètement étourdi des …des mangemorts se sont approchés avec des … poignards en hurlant comme des sauvages et …._Il se tenait la tête comme pour se remémorer cette douloureuse scène. Il plissait les yeux tentant de revoir les détails. _J'ai vu Ginny tomber pas loin, elle me regardait, elle hurlait, elle était blessée et il y avait toute cette fumée et ces explosions. Ma cicatrice me brulait…Bellatrix, ouais …elle est arrivée en hurlant, en riant et elle m'a planté. Il faisait beau, le soleil commençait à sortir, comme pour nous narguer…C'est la dernière chose que j'ai pensé. Et puis, je suis …enfin voilà.

Hermione pleurait silencieusement à chaudes larmes depuis le début du récit du survivant.

—Je t'en prie Harry…Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire … ?

—Je ne sais pas Hermione, je suis tellement désolé. Je suis un lâche. Je vous ai abandonné, toi Ron et tous les autres…

—Non Harry, tu t'es battu jusqu'au bout … Ne te torture pas plus, on va…on va je ne sais pas, sanglota t-elle en se laissant glisser contre le mur pour enfin pleurer bruyamment.

—Hermione, calme-toi. Voldemort, il a du aller fêter sa victoire … Il va revenir pour récupérer les survivants, je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer, ni ce qu'il compte faire de vous. Va voir Ron, il me tuerait s'il savait …Enfin bref. Il est amoureux de toi. Faites ce que vous regretterez de ne pas avoir fait…

—Harry !

—Hermione, je suis un fantôme, et Ginny est un fantôme, je t'assure qu'on regrette d'avoir écouté madame Weasley.

—Mais … elle prit une profonde respiration et se releva déterminée. Oui. »

Elle fit quelques pas en marchant en arrière dans le couloir pour ne pas perdre du regard Harry, l'imprimer dans sa mémoire, ne jamais l'oublier. Il se tenait seul, debout au milieu du froid couloir fixant de nouveau ses pieds. Le cœur d'Hermione se déchira.

« —Hermione, attends …

—Oui ?

—S'il te plait, enterre au moins le corps de Ginny… Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'ils ont prévu de faire avec le mien mais …celui de Ginny s'il te plait.

—Je te le promets. Dit-elle. ..Je t'aime Harry.

—Je t'aime aussi. »

Elle s'éloigna de plus en plus rapidement jusque ne plus voir le corps de son meilleur ami. Une fois assez loin, elle se retourna et prit ses jambes à son cou, traversant les couloirs comme une flèche, à bout de souffle, elle changeait de direction et retournait sur ses pas, regardait à gauche et à droite tout en hurlant le prénom de Ron. Vite épuisée de sa course, elle revint en arrière pour se rendre dans la grande salle. Seuls quelques étudiants étaient réveillés et formaient un petit groupe autour d'une élève en larmes sur un cadavre. Hermione s'éloigna de l'entrée de la salle et osa regarder en direction de la grande porte d'entrée du château. Ron devait être dehors, à la recherche de quelqu'un à sauver.

Après une longue hésitation, elle passa le portail et se retrouva dehors. Elle fut prise d'un soudain étouffement, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer, les images se bousculaient dans sa tête. Et cette odeur. Cette odeur de fumée et de chair brulée, de cendres et de cadavre, elle avait la nausée. Elle ferma les yeux un instant pour se calmer, compta jusqu'à trois et prit la direction du champ de bataille à toute vitesse. Elle regardait droit devant elle en courant, sautait pas dessus les troncs d'arbres effondrés, évitait les énormes morceaux de trolls explosés et propulsés dans tout le parc, essayait de ne pas penser.

Dès qu'elle aperçut la chevelure rousse de Ron, penché sur l'épaule de Dean qui essayait de reconnaitre une baguette brisée, Hermione ralentit. Elle marcha sur quelques mètres sans ciller, le regard aimanté par le jeune sorcier. Tout en marchant, elle reprenait sa respiration. Quand elle arriva derrière lui, elle glissa doucement sa main dans la sienne. Surpris, il se retourna rapidement pour tomber nez à nez avec celle dont il avait tant espéré le retour parmi eux. Il ne put réprimer un mince sourire en la regardant alors qu'elle prenait sa seconde main dans la sienne pour la serrer. Elle plongea son regard dans ses yeux noisettes tandis qu'il venait coller son front contre le sien. Son visage vint se nicher dans son cou puis glissa vers sa joue qu'elle embrassa du bout des lèvres. Puis elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'enlacer. Ron ne chercha pas plus à comprendre ce comportement si surprenant compte tenu de son état et l'enlaça à son tour en prenant une grande respiration. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils se serrèrent comme si leurs vies en dépendaient, comme s'ils puisaient l'un dans l'autre leur force, comme si c'était la dernière fois.

Dean attrapa les deux morceaux de baguette et s'éloigna sans se soucier d'avantage de la scène qui se déroulait derrière son dos. Il avait parfaitement compris. Ils n'avaient pas encore échangé le moindre mot et pourtant ils s'étaient tout dit. Hermione caressa tendrement d'un revers de main la joue mal rasée de Ron sans le lâcher une seule seconde du regard, il profita de ce doux passage pour embrasser sa main quand elle eut atteint le niveau de sa bouche. Elle passa un doigt sur ses lèvres, l'air captivé par celles-ci et sans prévenir se jeta dessus, plaquant sa bouche contre la sienne et enfonçant ses doigts fins dans ses cheveux. Ron pencha la tête de façon à mieux répondre au baiser qu'il avait tant attendu. Timidement, sa langue demanda l'entrée de ses lèvres qu'elle lui offrit, approfondissant leur baiser. Les mains posées sur ses hanches, il souleva le petit bout de femme qu'elle était pour qu'elle se tienne debout sur ses pieds et arrive à sa hauteur. Il la sentit sourire contre ses lèvres et se sentit submergé d'un flot de tendresse ce qui le poussa à la serrer d'avantage.

C'était comme si plus rien n'existait, comme si rien n'avait existé. Le simple fait de sentir ses courbes sous sa main l'apaisait. Le simple fait de sentir son torse contre sa poitrine lui faisait tout oublier. Leurs cœurs battaient en rythme, si fort, si fort qu'ils semblaient à tout moment pouvoir déchirer leur peau et sortir de leur corps ne serait-ce que pour se sentir plus proches. Ils se serrèrent un peu plus, comblant les quelques millimètres qui leur restaient d'espace. Ils auraient voulu pouvoir ne faire qu'un, se confondre, communier. Il y avait comme une électricité dans l'air, une excitation, une tension, quelque chose de lourd, de pesant. C'était de la peur, de l'envie, quelque chose d'insatiable et tellement envahissant, prenant.

Hermione sentit des papillons dans son bas ventre, une sensation toute nouvelle, délicieuse. Elle détacha ses lèvres de celles de Ron, l'embrassa rapidement une dernière fois avant de repartir en direction du château à toute vitesse. Ron encore surpris de cette fin si brusque, mis quelques secondes avant de se remettre de leur baiser. Puis reprenant contenance, il se hâta de la poursuivre dans les couloirs vides du château. Ecoutant ses pas résonnant entre les murs ancestraux, il se retrouva bien vite dans la bibliothèque. Elle était toujours son Hermione. Où aurait- elle pu le mener d'autre ?

Assise sur une vieille table grinçante, elle regardait Ron s'avance vers elle, l'œil attendri. Une nuage de poussière nimbait l'atmosphère de la pièce et donnait l'impression que personne n'en avait foulé le sol depuis des siècles. Cette brume blanchâtre en donnait une vision comme irréelle, cette même brume qui berce les rêves, qui rend tout si confus et invisible et pourtant les bruits de pas résonnant d'un sec claquement rappelaient chaque seconde à la réalité.

Le jeune sorcier se planta face à elle, hésitant, tentant de déceler dans son regard un signe, un mot. Elle regardait successivement le sol puis les étagères comme incertaine de ce qu'elle devait faire, par où commencer. Elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche pour laisser échapper un silencieux soupir. Sa respiration, s'accélérant, soulevait de plus en plus sa poitrine alors qu'elle sentait encore les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle secoua la tête, s'en était trop, trop de larmes. Elle essuya d'un revers de manche les quelques gouttes qui avaient osé perler au coin de ses yeux, se leva d'un bond et écartant Ron de son passage alla se planter devant la grande baie vitrée du fond de la salle en croisant les bras.

« —Mione …

Elle se retourna vivement comme abasourdie du son, il venait de rompre de longues minutes de silence, un silence dans lequel elle s'était réfugiée pour ne pas avoir à reparler de tout ça.

—Hum.

—Hermione, je sais que c'est difficile, et le plus dur est à venir mais on doit tenir bon. Pour Harry …

Comment ? Il avait osé briser le calme sacré pour en plus lui reparler de la guerre et de ce qu'ils encourraient…Elle devait l'arrêter avant que ce ne soit trop tard et qu'il lui énumère maladroitement toutes les tortures qu'elle aurait à subir avant de rendre son dernier souffle. Elle se retourna, droite comme i, lui faisant face. Lui, n'avait pas bougé de sa place et la mirait de loin. La lumière qui traversait la vitre formait un halo doré autour de la chevelure caramel de la jeune femme et lui donnait un air absolument angélique, onirique. Elle s'avança lentement vers lui, comptant chaque pas tandis qu'il la fixait comme hypnotisé. Son cœur battait la chamade à mesure qu'elle avançait et dans un geste nerveux, elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres blessées. Une fois arrivée à son niveau, elle déposa le plus simplement du monde ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Doucement, avec toute sa tendresse, une caresse sur ses lèvres elle déposa. En réponse, les yeux mi clos, il porta une main à sa joue et la caressa appréciant chaque centimètre de sa peau douce. Ils vivaient ce moment au ralenti comme s'ils espéraient que le temps se plierait à leur rythme, attendri qu'il s'arrêterait lui aussi pour jouir de cette d'affection intense, d'amour infini, éperdu et effrayé.

—J'aurais aimé que ça dure toujours. Que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Murmura t-elle contre ses lèvres tout en entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens. Je ne veux pas te quitter Ron, je t'en prie… Je veux tout oublier sauf toi.

Elle passa son second bras autour de sa nuque pour embrasser à niveau le muet. Elle se détacha de sa main pour l'enlacer d'avantage et approfondir son baiser. Lui, passa ses mains le long de ses hanches, redessinant voluptueusement ses courbes.

—Hermione, chuchota t-il anxieux, rompant leur baiser, on n'est pas obligés enfin si tu n'es pas …

Elle le regarda émue tandis qu'il attendait sa réponse, plongé dans ses yeux, sans décoller ses mains de son corps.

—Je le veux Ron. Coupa t-elle.

Elle le voulait, lui, lui en elle, le sentir, ne faire qu'un, se sentir, vivante, réveillée quand tout se range entre le rêve et le cauchemar. Il lui fallait au moins ça pour revivre, il lui fallait le faire avant de mourir pour ne rien regretter, pour avoir réellement « vécu » avant de s'éteindre. Sinon de quoi se rappellerait t-elle entre deux sectum sempra, entre deux entailles sous la baguette d'un bourreau ? Quand tous ses membres seront engourdis par la douleur, ensanglantés par la torture, et son corps déchiré, son seul souvenir heureux sera-t-il un bon livre au fond de la bibliothèque ou une discussion au coin du feu ? Mais surtout que ressentira t-elle quand sa virginité lui sera arrachée par une bête qui la burinerait contre un mur sale et poisseux, qu'il lui fera subir les pires humiliations à genoux, en sang, qu'il la déchirera de l'intérieur pour la laisser mourir dans le noir baignant dans la flaque de sa honte. De quoi se souviendra t-elle ? Que ressentira t-elle ? Finalement, a-t-elle déjà ressenti quelque chose ? Il lui fallait ce souvenir auquel se raccrocher.

—Je le veux répéta t-elle dans un soupir. »

Sans en attendre d'avantage, il la poussa en conservant ce lien entre leurs lèvres qui partageaient le même air. Quand son corps rencontra la table délaissée quelques minutes plus tôt, il la porta l'y faisant asseoir. Ses mains animées d'une avidité intense, parcouraient son corps de ses cheveux à ses seins qu'il caressait à travers son T-shirt arrachant de bruyants soupirs à sa belle. Elle, s'efforçait de ne pas gémir craignant de l'arrêter dans ses délicieuses caresses. Son bas ventre la brûlait et un léger mouvement de va et vient prenait le contrôle de son bassin. Une main plongée dans ses cheveux, elle avait enfoui sa tête dans son cou jouissant du contact de sa peau sur la sienne. Enfin, elle osa un premier coup de langue, puis suça frénétiquement ce morceau de cou avant de remonter vers sa joue qu'elle embrassa pour enfin se concentrer de nouveau sur ses lèvres. D'un genou conquérant, Ron écarta ses cuisses et vint se placer entre elles, entamant un mouvement de va et vient lent et langoureux. Hermione écarta un peu plus les jambes pour lui en ouvrir l'accès. Mécaniquement, comme inévitablement, elle enroula ses jambes autour de son bassin et l'attira contre son intimité brûlante de désir. Elle crispa ses doigts contre le pull de son amant tandis qu'il s'enfonçait un peu plus contre elle imprégnant chaque mouvement d'une langueur sensuelle. Elle rompit un moment leur baiser tant les sensations se faisaient violentes, incontrôlables.

Elle était Hermione Granger, comment pouvait elle se laisser submerger ainsi, s'abandonner à des pulsions jusque perdre l'autorité sur son corps ? Elle savait contrôler le stress, la peur, l'angoisse, mais ça, ça c'était si différent. Parce qu'elle n'était plus seule, et elle ne pourrait pas vaincre ses sensations quand son amant s'appliquait minutieusement à lui faire ressentir chacune d'elles au plus profond de son être. Au diable la réflexion, désormais seul le moment présent contait. Le cœur battant la chamade, puis reprenant son souffle, les joues en feu elle s'avança à nouveau pour prendre possession de ses lèvres gonflées par leurs ardents baisers.

Quittant ses lèvres, Ron prit enfin l'initiative de soulever son T-shirt sur son ventre blanc qu'il caressa pour remonter vers sa poitrine. Hermione prolongeant son geste leva les bras pour l'inciter à la débarrasser de son vêtement. Son soutien gorge ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dévoilant sa poitrine pâle et ferme. Ron resta un moment à la contempler comme pour faire monter son envie de les gouter, se faire languir avant de les dévorer. De sa langue il joua avec les tétons durcis par le désir. Sentir ses lèvres sur cette parcelle de peau encore vierge de toucher lui arracha un gémissement aigu. Reprenant contenance, elle crispa ses doigts sur le bord de la table tandis que le sorcier passait ses mains derrière son dos pour prendre son sein un peu plus dans sa bouche. Enfin, il l'allongea complètement sur la table et descendit ses lèvres sur son ventre jusqu'atteindre son bas ventre.

Hermione comprit ce qu'il entendait faire et se sentit tout d'un coup coupable de le laisser ainsi seul assurer son désir. Brusquement elle se releva arrachant un regard surpris à Ron puis descendit de la table pour se planter face à lui Elle échangea leurs positions et sans attendre passa ses mains sous son pull qu'elle remontait de sa caresse. Une fois son torse dénudé, elle y passa les mains longuement appréciant sa musculature finement dessinée puis redescendit parcourant son torse puis son ventre de sa langue. Enfin arrivée en bas, elle hésita un moment avant de se décider à détacher son pantalon qu'elle baissa lentement. Elle se releva rejoignant la bouche de son amant, ses mains descendant son caleçon. Le front contre le sien, haletants tout deux, elle osa à peine regarder son membre durci par la plaisir et fièrement dressé. Ron l'embrassa tendrement et laissa s'échapper un soupir d'extase quand il sentit la fine main de la jeune femme entourer son sexe et entamer de longs mouvements doux et marqués.

Sans plus attendre, Ron débarrassa Hermione de ses derniers vêtements et, glissant les mains sous ses fesses, la souleva de terre tandis qu'elle enroulait ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il la pénétra d'un lent mouvement tout en frottant son torse contre ses seins. Elle poussa un léger cri de surprise quand un élan de douleur la traversa. Mais le sexe qui bougeait puissamment en elle lui arracha bientôt des soupirs de bonheur.  
Il imprégnait ses mouvements longuement et savamment lui faisant sentir chaque geste, entrant chaque fois plus loin, plus intensement. Variant sa position, elle se retrouva à califourchon sur son ventre, puis sous lui offerte à sa vigueur. Collée l'un contre l'autre essoufflés ils ralentirent leur mouvement pour le sentir encore. Debout En elle, entre ses cuisses ouvertes et chaudes, il déposa sa tête contre son ventre allongé réclamant une caresse qu'elle lui prodiguait sur les cheveux. Avec une lenteur remarquable, ils se balançaient, se mouvaient, dansaient comme deux flammes. Elle accompagnait désormais habilement chaque geste du sorcier d'un mouvement alangui du bassin en parfaite symbiose.

Alors qu'il lui empoignait fermement ses hanches pour s'enfoncer plus profondément en elle, elle retint son orgasme pour l'attendre. Ensemble, il délivrèrent dans un cri rauque à l'unisson, les derniers souffles de leurs jouissance.

Tandis que Ron s'écrasait de tout son poids contre sa poitrine, Hermione passait sa main dans ses cheveux en contemplant les peintures du plafond. Après plusieurs minutes, il se releva et s'allongea à ses côtés pour lui prendre la main. La jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui et lui adressa un demi sourire. Il l'interrogea du regard alors qu'elle se levait pour se rhabiller. Ron la regardait ramasser et remettre tristement chacun de ses habits en se demandant quel mauvais pas il avait pu faire. N'osant pas la brusquer, il remit à son tour son caleçon puis son pantalon. Elle s'adressa enfin à lui :

« —Voila … On devrait y aller maintenant.

—Où ça ?

—Je ne sais pas dehors peut être.

—Je ne crois pas que ce soit le meilleur endroit pour toi Mione, tu ferais mieux de rester à l'intérieur.

—De toutes façons, personne ne pourra y échapper.

—Dean et moi, on peut encore se débrouiller pour identifier les derniers morts…

—A quoi bon Ron ? On va bientôt les rejoindre.

…Je ne te savais si pessimiste. Hermione je comprends que tu sois mal mais on a besoin de toi pour se relever.

_Je ne te savais pas si naïf. ..Echapper au Lord, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

_C'est bon Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

_Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? C'est une blague, mais dans quel monde tu vis ? On n'a pas vu les mêmes choses ou quoi ?

_Excuse moi Mione …Ca fait des heures que je suis sur le champ de bataille, je crois que je ne réalise pas encore toutes les pertes, j'ai perdu la notion du temps.

_Tu devrais aussi réaliser la notre de perte Ron. Regarder les choses en face, on a perdu tout est fini. Murmura t-elle dans un soupir en se laissant glisser le long d'un mur.

_Mione …

_Quoi …

_On a pas perdu … De quoi tu parles ?

Elle releva brusquement la tête puis d'un œil interrogateur l'incita à continuer.

—Comment ça ?

—Mione, Harry a tué Voldemort avant de se faire assassiner par Lestrange…

On a gagné, tout est fini. »

* * *

**Voilà, J'espère que vous avez aimé! **

**Allez lire mes autres fics, si le style vous plait bien. **

**Et les reviews me font toujours plaisir ! **

**Bises.**


End file.
